Drake Walker
Drake, a character in ''The Royal Romance'' series, is Prince Liam's best friend and one of your character's potential love interests. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Drake has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He usually wears a blue denim shirt over a white T-shirt. Background Drake's father worked in the Guard for the King when he was growing up. He and Prince Liam became friends over time and got into plenty of trouble together. Personality He holds a cynical view of society, specifically, the royalty of Cordonia for which he has a vendetta against. His friendship with the prince of Cordonia appears mismatched. However, he is shown to be very loyal to his best friend. Drake is also very snarky, as he addresses your character with her surname and often makes sarcastic comments towards others. He is a very loyal friend to both Liam and you, and if he is romanced, he will constantly feel guilty about it but ultimately be unable to resist you. He has several emotional walls up, and it takes a long time for him to open up to your character. Drake's perception and observant nature aids in identifying those who betrayed you at Court. He appears to be tough and bitter, however once romanced seems to shed off the walls he has built for himself, being immensely vulnerable to you. He also is extremely caring though he tries his level best to not let it show. Moreover, Drake is extremely down to earth and his morals and roots are of utmost importance to him. Relationships Prince Liam Liam and Drake have been best friends since childhood. Drake values his friendship with Liam through his loyalty. Liam asked Drake to keep an eye out for Your Character during the Derby. He seems to think that he'll get pushed to the side and forgotten once Liam marries. Your Character At the start of the story, Drake seems to dislike your character and tends to speak sarcastically towards her. He keeps his distance but at the same time, looks out for your character as a favor for the Prince. Your character eventually grows on him and he starts trusting and liking her more. He is one of your character's potential love interests. Later on (Chapter 14, Book 1), in the story he reveals that he has feelings for you but keeps you at arm's length because he knows that you are there for the Prince like everyone else. In addition, he repeatedly pushes away his feelings for you, however, if you're persistent enough, he finds it difficult to resist you. He often compares himself to the prince and is shown to be immensely self-depreciating , especially when it comes to what he can offer. His relationship with you based mostly on flirty banter, desire, his concern for you and constant guilt on his part. In Book 2, Chapter 17, he explains why he calls your character by her surname instead of her first name. He says he didn't want to grow close to her and didn't want her to find out his feelings for her.Even if you two are engaged, he still calls you by your last name. In Book 2, Chapter 19, he saves you from an assassin's bullet. Following his injuries sustained from the assassination attempt, and after getting bandaged up by your character, he proposes to you in Book 3, Chapter 1 if you've chosen him as your Love Interest. Given your new status as a Duchess, upon your union, he will ascend to the status of Duke. Maxwell Maxwell is one of Drake's friends. Although Drake often dismisses Maxwell's friendship, he does care for him and is willing to help him out in times of need. Drake was very mad at Maxwell when he found out he knew where Savannah was and didn't tell him, but eventually forgave him. Maxwell and Drake are portrayed as complete opposites with Maxwell being cheery, optimistic and energetic and Drake being pessimistic, cynical and sarcastic. Savannah Savannah is Drake's sister. He cares for her, and still feels guilty that he couldn't help her. In one of the diamond scenes, Savannah is shown to be the one who kept Drake in line, and is shown to have encouraged him to have fun. If you picked Drake as an LI, she mentions when she returns to Cordonia that her brother speaks a lot about you and suspects you two are a thing. Bartie Bartie is Drake's nephew who is very dear to him. Gallery Other Looks Drake party.png|Party outfit Drake Shirtless.png|Shirtless Drake bk2 spa.png|Spa Drake Ch6.png|Full view of Drake Drake B2C9.png|New suit DrakeNewOutfit.png|Casual outfit DrakeinhisunderwearTRRBK3.jpg|Drake in his Underwear DrakeBandage.png|Bandaged Drake bandage.png Miscellaneous The Royal Romance, Book 1.png|Drake in Book 1 The Royal Romance, Book 2 promo.jpg|Drake in Book 2 Drake's ring to MC.png|Drake's ring DrakeandTRRMCEngagementPhoto.jpg|Drake & MC's Engagement Photo DrakesreactiontoMCgettingengagedtoanotherLI.png|Drake's reaction to MC's Engagement announcement Trivia * He is shown on the cover of The Royal Romance, Book 1 and The Royal Romance, Book 2. * In Book 1, Chapter 18, his last name is revealed to be Walker. * He is half American on his mother's side. * He loves whiskey and is fond of horses. * He explains in Book 2, Chapter 18 (Diamond Choice) that he calls MC by her surname instead of her name since he didn't want to grow close to her and didn't want her to find out his feelings for her. * He likes soccer (likes to play as defense). * In Book 2, Chapter 19 he calls you by your name as he is protecting you when the lights are turned off during the attack on the castle. This is significant as he only calls you by your first name when you're in danger or you're talking about a serious topic with each other. * He proposes to you in Book 3, Chapter 1 with his grandmother's ring. * The engagement photo with Drake is on Book 3 Chapter 2 on the orchard garden. * He knows how to play polo since Liam taught him. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Playable Characters